The Imarel Timeline
by T.A. Saunders ©2009 v1.5 Overview Record of Imarel time begins with the conclusion of the War of Twilight, since that is when the Asyndi fell from the grace of the Old Gods and were cursed. It is estimated that several millennium passed before the War of Twilight began, where the Asyndi and Astral Wyrms oversaw the whole of Imarel as a Utopian society. However almost all evidence of that era has been obliterated, forgotten by all but a handful of Dragons, who only know such tales second and perhaps third hand. From that point, time is a countdown to the other most pivotal event in Imarel history, the Cataclysm of D’Mir that marked the conclusion of the War of the Eternals, the fundamental collapse of the Elvish Nation and the fall of the Shar’Vaire Empire. From that point, time is counted upwards, as a sign of optimism and focus on looking ahead. The separate categories of time are noted in this fashion: BF – Before Fall AC – After Cataclysm. Additionally, Imarel’s history is split up into three ages: the Age of Twilight, the Age of Heroes and the current age, the Age of Discord. Timeline Pre-History - 18000 BF • Time Begins – Order and Chaos begin manifesting into entities that wage war across the Cosmos. This War of Gods creates The Universe and with it, Imarel and her two moons, Vocoria and Ishaela. This begins the Age of Twilight and the beginning of life on Imarel. • Age of Twilight – During this time, the first races of Imarel, the Zissah, the Van’Su and the Masar begin populating the world and advancing as cultures. It is thought this age lasted for several millennium, during which time many pivotal events happened that are simply lost to historians, but would eventually unfold into the War of Twilight, which would shape Imarel into the world it is today. • 25000 BF – The War of Twilight concludes, ushering in the Age of Heroes. The armies of Chaos are driven back to the Hells at a terrible cost. Hazaad, Champion of the Old Gods and Captain of the Asyndi armies forsakes the Old Gods and falls from their favor. As a result, the Old Gods remove their blessing upon Hazaad at a critical moment in a fight with three Underlords of Chaos. His Asyndi Runeblade, Truth a symbol of the Old Gods and their power is shattered and Hazaad himself is struck down and cursed by the powerful archfiends. Many Asyndi and Astral Wyrms rally to avenge Hazaad and take up his path of separation as the Curse of the Chaos Lords takes hold. The few that remain loyal to the Old Gods are either slain or taken into the Heavens and protected. • 24950 BF – A time of scattering begins between the Astral Wyrms and the Asyndi; the Astral Wyrms fall into a great slumber and the Asyndi begin to call themselves Shar’Vaire. Construction of D’Mir begins and is completed within seventeen years. The Sivanoshei, Dwarves and Elementals emerge as races on Ishaela by the grace of Zorah and Kaal’s divine will. • 18000 BF – Almost all memory of the Astral Wyrms is lost by this point. The Shar’Vaire flourish as a people and establish alliances with the Zissah and the Van’Su; two races they discover in traveling the world. The Shar’Vaire Theocracy is established and it becomes treason to speak the names of the Old Gods with praise. Any Shar’Vaire discovered praying to deities of any kind are summarily executed in public. 10000 BF- 8680 BF • 10000 BF – After several millennium of sleeping, the Dragons awaken to a changed Imarel. Their dreams have been about gold, wealth and gems and they set out to find these things to hoard. Dragons and Shar’Vaire soon encounter each other for the first time in an age, with each race having forgotten about the other in the passing of time, but a very obvious connection is felt. Alliances are soon made and heavy trade begins between the Shar’Vaire and the Dragons, in the form of ancient lore in exchange for wealth and riches. • 8750 BF – Distrust grows in the Draconic community as the Shar’Vaire gain in power faster than the Dragons anticipated, with the sorcerous knowledge they imparted to them. Fear of what their allies are becoming grows as popularity of demon worship grows amongst the Shar’Vaire as a means to increase their sorcerous power. The city of Anthalas is founded and built around shipyards that are quietly constructing a new Shar’Vaire weapon. • 8700 BF – A conclave of the Dragons is held. After much debate and turmoil, the decision is made to turn upon the Shar’Vaire after countless discussions and warnings with their once-allies to turn away from this dark path many of them have chosen. The first attack is upon the city of Mithrys, in what would be the beginning battle of the War of Betrayers. Mithrys is burned to the ground though it is believed survivors may have been buried alive under various underground structures, such as basements and cellars. Rumors persist that an entire temple was plunged underground during the fight, lost forever in flame and ash. • 8682 BF – The War of Betrayers comes to a close with the Battle of D’Mir. The Shar’Vaire, thought defeated lure the Dragons into false confidence that their defenses have been smashed and their capital is ripe for the taking. Closing in on the city however, the Dragons are slaughtered with a new magic the Shar’Vaire simply call The Radiance. The surviving Dragons flee D’Mir, only to be intercepted by the first Airships to claim the skies of Imarel. Launched from secret shipyards in Anthalas they harrow the Dragons for weeks. Dragons, slow to procreate never fully recover from the losses suffered at the terrible wrath of the Shar’Vaire. • 8680 BF – There is a decisive split in the dragon clans that have settled in the deep woods of what would later be known as Farwind; the Xinntu wish to go into the Great Slumber once more to pass from Shar’Vaire memory and the Xannti that wish to go further out of Shar’Vaire reach in order to rebuild their race and eventually take their vengeance. The result of this debate is a less than amiable parting of ways between the two clans. The Xannti take flight to the distant northern tip of Shalzaar and found the Dragon Enclave, the Xinntu dig great burrows in the vast woods and enter the Great Slumber, with the hope that someday they will be able to return to an Imarel that has forgotten them. 8500 BF - 4999 BF • 8500 BF – The Shar’Vaire have fully recovered from their losses during the War of Betrayers and with their cities rebuilt and a new fleet of airships constructed, set out on a bloody campaign across Imarel to ensure their dominance across Tal’Rah and beyond. This signifies what many refer to as the Imperial Era of the Shar’Vaire. During this time, the Van’Su are exterminated to the brink of extinction. Shar’Vaire then turn their sights on the Zissah, a race of peaceful lizard-people to the far south of Tal’Rah on the tropical sub-continent of Irys. In this time, the Xannti Dragons proclaim the entire sub-continent of Tirania as their sovereign territory, much to the dismay of the indigenous race of Van’Su that had been hiding in their ancestral aviaries. The Dragons, having no love for the Shar’Vaire agree to hide the dwindling remains of the peaceful bird people, in exchange for what amounts to eternal slavery. • 8481 BF – By this time the Zissah are all but destroyed as a people, leaving the Shar’Vaire the dominant race on Imarel, with Dragons either slumbering or plotting their revenge,and the Van’Su all but wiped from existence. More powerful airships are built, Witchfire that was taken from Zissah conquest is adapted and means of effective planar travel is learned from Van’Su conquest. This knowledge is incorporated in a variety of ways, though mostly with military application. • 8440 BF – Humans first appear on Ishaela and are soon discovered in the plains and hills south of Am-Shei by the Sivanoshei as wandering, nomadic tribes. They are immediately befriended by the Elves and later the Dwarves, both of whom seek to educate the quick to learn race in all manner of trade and mundane craft. The Prince of the Sivanoshei however, decrees the Humans are not to be taught magic. • 7807 BF – The Humans of Ishaela have begun developing their own cities. The greatest of these, Sengaard is founded with the help of the Dwarves. The debate on whether to trust Humans with the secret of magic continues, with the young head of the Am-Shei Tower of Magic, Ko’rashae Ri becoming a great supporter of the cause. Despite the Prince’s refusal however, Ko’rashae and others secretly begin teaching the brightest and most promising of Humankind. • 5202 BF – Much like the Shar’Vaire of Imarel, the Humans began craving power to fulfill their own destiny as a people. The wizards amongst their people taught of divine and infernal powers; while many priests all ready existed in the faith of the Old Gods and the Spirits, knowledge of infernal powers was new and offered a path to destiny that was hard to resist. More than one priest shed their faith for the Old Gods and called to the dark, unbeknownst to their Elvish and Dwarvish allies. It would be Khavos, Spirit of Decay that would answer. • 5001 BF – The Humans of Ishaela flourish as a people despite the discovery that they had been taught magic against the Prince’s decree. There are whispers however, amongst the Sivanoshei that the Humans had grown powerful and arrogant with the knowledge bestowed upon them and with such arrogance, concern grows. The first Vampires are created from willing high priests of Khavos; these priests are empowered to create more of their kind, through death, those found fit amongst the faithful to serve Khavos in a quietly planned takeover of Sengaard’s government. • 4999 BF – Sengaard’s government is toppled with much civil unrest that throws the city into chaos. Vampires are secretly placed in key positions and radical changes in laws are swept into effect. The Human citizenry caught in the crossfire of this revolution are helpless and plead to the Elves for help, who choose to remain neutral. The Dwarves however, choose to given humanitarian aid and assist those who wish to leave the Kingdom of Sengaard. The kingdom is also renamed Xos, in honor of Khavos’ Plane of the Abyss. 4520 BF - 514 BF • 4520 BF - After several hundred years of cooling relations between the Kingdom of Xos, the Dwarvish Clans and the Elvish Greatlands, Khavos and his undead legions are ready now to march upon Am-Shei. Secretly amongst the vampire usurpers are Ko’rashae Ri and her first progeny, the Half Elf rogue Nevi’sasha Stormwillow. Working chaos from within Am-Shei, Ko (who was acting as an adviser to the Prince) suggests to meet the undead armies head on, while falsifying the exact size of the armies of Xos. The unending swarms of undead, Human and vampire alike sweep through the Sivanoshei army like a tidal wave, claiming those they kill into their ranks. This begins the war known as the Great Sundering. • 4499 BF – The city of Am-Shei is under siege by the forces of Xos. The Dwarves hole up in the mountains and prepare to fight the Xosians on their own terms, abandoning the Elves to their fate for foolishly allowing Humans to learn magic. The Prince of Am-Shei orders an evacuation of the city, through a permanent sorcerous portal constructed to explore Imarel on the suggestion of Ko, who begins to have her own designs for power. Much of the population flees through the portal, leaving the Prince and the city’s most skilled druids, warriors and magi to face Khavos himself and his undead armies. It is at this battle, that the Prince calls forth Zorah herself to strike down Khavos. Zorah strips Khavos of his connection to the Abyss, essentially stranding him on the mortal plane but the price of this is the Prince, also an immortal must leave Ishaela forever to satisfy the Cosmic Balance. • 4497 BF – Am-Shei is secured by means of a great wall built around the kingdom by the Dwarves who have been given divine task by their patron, Kaal to forever keep the Humans and the Elves apart, on pain of death. The Xosian Empire grows like a cancerous blight across Ishaela, leaving Am-Shei surrounded on all sides by darkness but safe for the time being. Meanwhile the Elves and Human refugees from the Kingdom of Xos encounter the Shar’Vaire for the first time and a tentative peace is struck. Ko and Nevi are amongst those who escaped Ishaela and quietly begin to hatch their own plans. • 3250 BF – The Elves, who call themselves Tallis-Shei, or Moon Elves in honor of their lost home, readily flourish across Shalzaar. Great cities are built with the help of the Shar’Vaire. The Shar’Vaire are at first more than willing to freely give land that is theirs from previous conquests. Knowledge is likewise exchanged, though each side harbors a quiet distrust for the other. The Humans that escaped with the Elves also branch out across Shalzaar, though they themselves have no direct relations with the Shar’Vaire who consider them pets of the Elves. • 1101 BF – The Shar’Vaire Theocracy of ruling magi begins to openly worship demons and devils, often offering themselves as consorts to the most powerful of fiends. Where a few thousand years ago it was considered a cult trend, now it has become almost commonplace for any serious spell-caster to hold court with the infernal. This alarms the Tallis-Shei who still have a fresh memory of Ishaela and all relations are closed. • 520 BF – After much deliberation between the ruling Theocrats, it is decided that the Shar’Vaire, as a people will petition the Lords of Chaos for an infusion of infernal power for the entirety of their people, in exchange for the submission of all Shar’Vaire to the will of the Lords of Chaos. While a great majority follow the will of the Shar’Vaire Theocrats ruling the Mageocracy, there is a contingent of noble families that feel that giving one’s self to an infernal fiend at all is not only dangerous but abhorrent. Led by Lord Aerisaen uth Braegon, these Shar’Vaire, who would later call themselves Quar’Vess, leave the Empire to forge their own fates, rather than succumb to the mandate. This time is known as The Darkening by Quar’Vess historians. • 514 BF – The Quar’Vess settle on the far west side of Tal’Rah, where they discover the burrows of the Dragons that survived slaughter several thousands of years before. Again in a slumber, the great creatures were awakened and a deal of sorts was struck. This deal led to the founding of the city of Farwind, where these Shar’Vaire outcasts and Dragons could co-exist in mutual defense of a common threat. 202 BF - 0 BF • 202 BF – With the grand rite that infused the Shar’Vaire people with infernal power long since complete and the full potential of that power realized, the D’Mirian Empire sets forth on a crusade to rid Imarel of the Moon Elves. A sorcerous plague is unleashed upon the city of Am-Tasaar that kills off all but a handful of Elves living there. Those who survive hide deep in the wood, and will eventually become known as the Tallis-Kah, or Wild Elves. This act of aggression begins the War of Eternals. • 199 BF – The first Voraath is created by the Shar’Vaire after several botched attempts at creating a slave race. Immediately the Voraath are put to hard labor mining boromandite for the war effort against the Tallis-Shei. • 172 BF – The War of Eternals wages on to a bloody stalemate, with the Shar’Vaire enjoying an advantage offensively when the Elves are caught in the open, but are then slaughtered when they must face the Elves on well-defended ground masked and altered by powerful illusions. To counteract this, the Shar’Vaire begin training their Voraath slaves to fight. • 66 BF – Surik Dur’lane, brother of the Theocrat Mourn’elaian Dur’lane begins setting in motion a plot to overthrow the Mageocracy in order to place himself as ruler of all Shar’Vaire. This is done with the cruel murder and rape of Mourne’s wife and slaughtering of his three children, then framing him for the entire heinous collection of acts. Stripped of his seat on the ruling council, Mourne was imprisoned to await sentencing while Surik ascended to power; a sentence he would never hear as an escape from prison is orchestrated soon after. Meanwhile, the Elves come closer and closer to defeat, with Shar’Vaire, Voraath war-slaves and demons all pitted against them. • 0 – The Capital City of D’Mir is swallowed into civil war as various factions splinter to vie for power, against both each other and Surik. Amid this chaos the Voraath, who had in the past years gained free will, despite the Shar’Vaire’s best efforts revolted as well. With Shar’Vaire fighting Shar’Vaire, demon fighting demon with Voraath and Kal’aire fighting everybody, the entire city quickly sank into anarchy. At some point during the fighting a massive explosion swept over the city as a giant portal to the Abyss was opened. The torrent of sorcery from Shar’Vaire fighting too close the portal, versus the combined efforts of Shar’Vaire and demon’s magic attempting to open it caused a massive dimensional paradox that sent a blast wave of chaotic magic rolling outwards. This blast wave rumbled across the mid eastern portion of the continent, corrupting forever the stretch of territory now called the Burning Lands and left once magnificent D’Mir a permanent outpost of the Abyss. This event in particular is called the Cataclysm of D’Mir and signifies the end of War of Eternals, with the Shar’Vaire declaring an empty victory. This also ends the Age of Heroes and begins the current age, the Age of Discord. 2 AC - 99 AC • 2 AC – D’Mir is in ruins and part of the city itself has been dimensionally phased into the Abyss thanks to the paradox created from opening the portal. Infernal creatures and undead of every description now roam at will and slaughter Shar’Vaire, Voraath and Elf alike without discrimination. What was once a grassland, referred to as the D’Mirian Plains is renamed the Burning Lands, since the effect of chaos energy has turned the once green plains into a wasteland, rife with abominations of every description. Several Shar’Vaire cities are destroyed in the blast, others left uninhabitable. The Enforcers are formed by Mourne Dur’lane, now a Kal’aire in response to the ongoing civil conflict that threatens to tear apart what remains of the Shar’Vaire people. The Voraath freed from Shar’Vaire control begin migrating north, fighting demons and undead along the way. • 14 AC – In the ongoing Shar’Vaire Civil War, Mourne and his Enforcers capture Anthalas and more importantly the heavily contested Anthalaen Shipyards, giving them control over airship manufacturing. With this key victory secured, Mourne is able to rally more to his cause, including enlisting aid of the newly formed Farwind Dragonriders. Within the year, all rebellious forces are crushed and Mourne and his Enforcers establish Anthalas as the new Shar’Vaire capital and himself as sovereign. The Edicts of Vengeance are immediately applied to Shar’Vaire law, to ensure the wicked hearts of his people are kept in check. The Prince of the Sivanoshei, who now travels under the name of Trent Greenthorn joins Mourne and his Enforcers as well during this time. • 32 AC – Rebuilding of many Shar’Vaire cities and recapture of Shar’Vaire land from demons is well underway. An official treaty of non-aggression and knowledge-sharing is signed between the Kingdom of Farwind and the Sovereignty of Anthalas. Ko’rashae Ri and her childe, Nevi’sasha Stormwillow turn up in the thriving human city of Brookshire, where many Elvish war refugees turn up. It is here that Ko will select three more to add to her vampiric brood, whom she encourages into key positions in Brookshire’s government. The Voraath settle in the frigid northern continent of Zoda and begin forming tribes. • 99 AC – Word travels to distant Shalzaar and Brookshire of the reformed Shar’Vaire nation and the acts of Mourne Dur’lane. An envoy is sent to Anthalas in an effort to both establish diplomatic ties with the Shar’Vaire once more and further, ascertain the nature of this new sovereign and whether he has a mind for a possible return of the Imperial ways. Meanwhile, Am-Tasaar is reclaimed by Moon Elves that call themselves Tallis-Kah, or Wild Elves. With a belief that all sorcery leads to destruction, they turn to the ways of Nature and name Zorah their matron goddess. 520 AC - 988 AC • 520 AC – Darechon Dur’lane is born to Mourne and the Half-Shar’Vaire Witch, Isabella. Las Entranra is secured from infernal forces in the Burning Lands. Negotiations with the the remaining Moon Elves have been slow, but have finally resulted in a mutual recognition of peoples and a pact of non-aggression signed. Mourne Dur’lane offers the eastern portion of Tal’Rah to The Moon Elves and the quickly growing Human populous to settle. Later that year, Windsong is founded. • 606 AC – The city of Damaria is secured from legions of undead by Mourne’s Enforcers, under the command of his son Darechon in his first of many military actions. With help from the mysterious Trent Greenthorn, much of the corruption within Damaria is lifted though no explanation from the glib winged Elf is given as to how he divined such power from the Old Gods to do so. • 921 AC – What would become known as the Eastern Expansion is well underway, with the city of Vale completed and Humans sweeping across the plains and desert to the mid-east where Tashran is founded. Humans begin migrating to the north as well and begin settlements that will eventually become Blackgate Hold. Various Voraath tribes begin trading with the Human settlement, though with apprehension that those who settle there may unearth ancient Shar’Vaire relics. • 968 AC - Blackgate Hold is finished with many more Human settlers coming from both across the sea from Brookshire and across the channel from Windsong to populate it. Cultists of Khavos, disguised as treasure hunters and archeologists secretly infiltrate the Imperial-Era Shar’Vaire catacombs under the Hold to search for a crystalline, glyph-marked key, called the Key of Worlds. Later in the year, Darechon Dur’lane is named Champion of Anthalas, after a contest including many Enforcers and other heroes from across the sovereignty. • 972 AC – In an abrupt turn of events, the Cult of Khavos obtained the Key of Worlds and used it to activate the Blackgate. The activation was imperfect however, buying heroes time to shut down the Blackgate once again, but not before several dozen demons are unleashed. The resulting massacre left all but twelve of the four hundred and twenty-three people that lived in Blackgate dead, or missing. The twelve refugees led by the paladin Dame Tarasin L’Vinn and a mercenary named Samuel Brookholte escape the massacre and head for the city of Sharan, with the Key of Worlds in their possession. • 976 AC – Dame Tarasin L’Vinn is slain defending the refugees from a demon that was sent by the Cult of Khavos to retrieve the Key of Worlds. In a moment of epiphany, Samuel takes up Tarasin’s holy blade and finishes off the wounded fiend. Samuel then decides to journey to Windsong with the Key in hopes the Republic will either destroy or lock away the Key, to keep it from ever being used again. • 988 AC – Darechon Dur’lane is mortally wounded in an ambush by rogue Shar’Vaire revolutionists, never knowing that his father Mourne had the intelligence that told him about the ambush. Without this knowledge, Dare accepts The Choice to become a Kal’aire from his father who submits his soul to the Spirit of Vengeance. Once turned Dare fulfills his father’s goal for him, to become a weapon of Vengeance. 1060 AC - 1079 AC •1060 AC – Samuel Brookholte, now a paladin of Kaal the Flame-bringer and Aurethaen travel to Tashran on rumors of the Cult of Khavos stirring trouble there. It is here that Sam is given a shard of the ancient Moon Elf artifact known as Star of Bae-Lorh, that extends his natural life considerably and is told of a prophecy of a great Evil that brews in the south. The Cult is defeated in its plot to empower their master to return to his Abyssal plane of Xos, however with the mystery of this plot looming in the distance, Aurethaen and Samuel travel to the heart of Shar’Vaire power, the City of Anthalas. • 1071 AC – The Grand Duchy of Brookshire continues to experience great growth, though due to the Dragons to the north and the near xenophobic Shadow Elves to the east, they have little room to expand on Shalzaar. As such, their diplomat Ko’rashae Ri begins negotiations with the Republic of Windsong, to establish the Windsong Accord, whereby settlers from the Grand Duchy of Brookshire will immigrate to the Republic’s southern territory and build a settlement to be called Sundown. The treaty is ratified and preparations are made. • 1079 AC – Settlers begin traveling across the treacherous Sea of Whispers by ship from Brookshire to the Singing Coast of Tal’Rah, where ground is broken for what will become the City of Sundown. Trouble brews to the north however as Ko battles with the Lords of Windsong over what rights the settlers have in the Republic. Little do the Lords of Windsong know that Ko has been dealing behind the scenes with an unnamed noble Shar’Vaire house that pledges military support for her if she secedes Sundown from the Windsong Republic, in return for allowing Shar’Vaire to freely use her harbor to land and supply their airships. Later this same year, the settler ship, the Primrose Jane is lost at sea. 1090 AC - 1251 AC • 1090 AC – Sundown officially breaks from the Windsong Accord and the Battle of Champion’s Path is fought between Sundown Regulars, reinforced by the airships T’Vahr and Kalosa and the combined armies of Windsong, Tashran and Vale. The vessels in question are known to belong to the Shar’Vaire noble house of Kasayr and were flying their house colors, rather than the colors of Anthalas during the fighting, thereby announcing their actions as those not involving the Sovereignty. Despite having superior numbers, the Republic forces were dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of the Sundown forces, in large thanks to the two airships and a healthy supply of Witchfire weaponry supplied by House Kasayr. With their secession secured, Ko begins establishing her reign in Sundown. Also in this year, Darechon Dur’lane is named Kal’aire Avenger. • 1099 AC – Whispers across Shalzaar give way to rumors that Moon Elves that had hid underground during the War of Eternals have risen once more to claim their destroyed and abandoned cities. These elves, forever changed for their time underground call themselves the Tallis-Vyss, or the Moon’s Shadow in their own language. These Shadow Elves as they become known as to the Humans make very limited diplomatic ties with the Grand Duchy of Brookshire and shun all others, threatening death or worse to anybody else that impedes on their territory without permission. While xenophobic, this new clan of Elves generally keeps to themselves and does not seek blood of others, unless provoked. • 1101 AC – Mourne Dur’lane is slain by his brother Surik, who has achieved immortality by slaying the Archfiend Razuuk on his Abyssal Plane. As a last-ditch effort to destroy Surik with him, Mourne activates a sorcerous contingency that detonates the ancestral Dur’lane castle of Stormhold. Darechon is named Regent of Anthalas, until his son Chance is old enough to take the throne, since Dare himself is not Magi, therefore cannot claim the title of sovereign. Unbeknownst to those who grieve for Mourne, he has ascended as the new Spirit of Vengeance, thereby becoming the foci of all Kal’aire power. With all the internal troubles in the sovereignty, the continued dealings of House Kasayr with the vampire, Ko go unnoticed. • 1110 AC – A group of radical Shadow Elves and Humans who called themselves Zorah’s Dawn, awaken one of the Five that Sleep; the ancient fiend Rok’tah the Devourer with the intention of destroying the City of Anthalas and threatening the very existence of the Shar’Vaire themselves. In the single greatest mobilization of forces in the history of Imarel, the Sovereignty of Anthalas, the Kingdom of Farwind, the Windsong Republic, the Freehold of Sundown and a Voraath battle hoard, comprising all eighteen Voraath tribes converge at Anthalas harbor to slay the ancient terror. After a week of nonstop fighting, Rok’tah is finally destroyed with immense casualties to the joined armies. Amongst the heroes slain, the Voraath Shaman Aurethaen and Admiral Xathan uth Braegon, who rammed the Dreadnaught Class Airship, H.M.S. Distant Thunder into the five hundred story monstrosity. Later in the year, Samuel Brookholte travels to the Freehold of Sundown upon rumors that the Prophecy of Evil that was foretold has begun to unfold. • 1127 AC – Chance Reign Dur’lane I becomes sovereign of Anthalas. Upon his son taking the throne, Darechon leaves Anthalas to embark on adventures across the Multiverse by way of his personal Airship, The Phoenix (which is later renamed The Vindication). A gift from his son for his long military service to Anthalas and the Enforcers, Dare and his crew travel to many different realms in service to the Spirit of Vengeance. • 1251 AC – The ambitious son of Xathan uth Braegon, Kirandar is voted onto the Farwind Council, though many suspect the warlock of intimidation and deception to gain the votes needed to secure a seat, as well as foul play of the former seat-holder, Kadiah J’Mys. An investigation into the matter proves inconclusive. 1257 AC - 1299 AC • 1257 AC – The city of Sundown has become a thriving city of thriving port city and a veritable hive of corruption, with nearly every aspect of government controlled by Ko’s vampires. Discovering the truth of this himself, Samuel Brookholte gathers to him all manner of mercenary, adventurer and holy warrior and forms a rebel group called the Shadow Hunters, in the rectory of the Temple of Kaal, in the Old City with the blessing of Arch-priest Giovanni Mason. Using the church as a base of operations, the Shadow Hunters stage hit and run attacks on places of vampire activity in an attempt to disrupt their stranglehold on the city. Ko, unable to simply crush the temple for fear of a full scale revolt from the citizenry, opts to suffer the Shadow Hunters as a necessary growing pain to her success. • 1288 AC – In a stunning move, Kirandar uth Braegon has the other Farwind Council members murdered in an attempt to usurp control of the Kingdom and return it to monarchy rule. This is but a step to a greater plan however, as Kirandar also secures access into the archives of the Great Library in an effort to secure ancient Asyndi rites that will allow him to secure immortality. Unknown to Kirandar however, one of the Council Members, Averena T’Saal utters the Black Prayer of Vengeance moments before her death. In reciting this prayer, she attracts the attention of the Spirit of Vengeance who directs Kal’aire Avenger Darechon Dur’lane to return to Imarel to deal with the usurper, Kirandar. • 1290 AC – Kirandar uth Braegon, who has now completed all but one step to his ascension to immortality awaits the birth of his son that he might sacrifice him to the Lords of Chaos. However, he does not count on the betrayal of his apprentice Sara Chaser, who grants the Avenger, Darechon Dur’lane access to the heavily protected Chateau Illuminous. It is here the warlock fights Dare, with the Avenger emerging victorious. Kirandar’s son, Kithanis is born mere days after his death. This mother, Omranna fearful of reprisal from Kirandar’s allies flees Farwind, leaving the babe in care of Kirandar’s former Chancellor, Rue. Also in this year on the continent of Shalzaar, the Shalzaarian Border War begins. Shalzaarian Dragons, growing discontent with Humans and Shadow Elves encroaching upon the land near the Dragon Enclave go on the offensive and take the cities of Davenshire and Hastenworth. • 1299 AC – A former Sundown Elite Guardsman by the name of Dhamizad T’anas joins the Shadow Hunters upon meeting the paladin of Kaal, Samuel Brookholte. Dhamizad provides a great deal of logistics information to the rebel group that provides them with the means to out-maneuver the city guard gain and access to sensitive information pertaining to the Elders’ whereabouts at any given time in the city, including Ko herself. After a near successful attack on Venywn Saul, Governor of Sundown and one of the Elders of Ko’s Coven, it was determined that Dhamizad was now public enemy #1 and has to be dealt with before anymore vital attacks occur. To this end, Ko places the task to her favored Child, Nevi’sasha to arrange the notorious Shadow Hunter’s doom. Meanwhile, the Shalzaarian Border War continues with the Human city of Lyrewood being taken, however the draconic offensive is stopped at the Elvish city-state of Am-Orah at heavy cost to the joined armies of the Kingdom of Vyss and the Grand Duchy of Brookshire. 1319 AC - 1323 AC •1319 AC – A group of treasure hunters recovers an ancient Shar’Vaire spell-book with the knowledge to invoke one of the sorcerous plagues used during the War of the Eternals. Unlearned in Asyndi magic these Humans attempt to discern the nature of the spell, only to end up unleashing it on the city of Tashran. The plague, named the Crimson Hatred, causes Humans and Elves to go into a rabid state of blood-lust, turning on one another with insatiable violence. The plague is spread through the blood and spreads quickly, killing nearly a quarter of the city’s populous in a week. The plague spreads to Sundown, where preparations are made to intercept plague bearers. Dhamizad T’anas, who had been helping organize the effort is ambushed by Nevi’s personal vampire assassins and captured during a moment of mayhem where several dozen plague-bearers rushed a fortified line outside the city. With so many dead from the plague itself, Dhamizad is presumed dead, after weeks of searching. The Crimson Hatred is eventually stopped with assistance from the Kingdom of Farwind. Amongst the Quar’Vess sent to help with this plague, is the archmage, Kithanis uth Braegon. In Shalzaar the Shalzaarian Border War has deteriorated into a bloody stalemate, with little ground gained or lost by either side. • 1320 AC – Upon hearing a rumor that Dhamizad T’anas might still be alive through the Shadow Hunters in Sundown, Kithanis uth Braegon decides that he must help his friend and in doing so, also help the citizenry of Sundown become liberated from Ko’s vampire regime. To this end, Kithanis buys an abandoned wharf-side manor and converts it into a tavern he would call the Whispering Raven. The tavern is a front to being a safe house for the Shadow Hunters and a base of operations from which the downfall of Ko is planned. The heroes that become involved in this cause are many and are successful in both recovering Dhamizad and later this same year orchestrating a civil war with the help of the Windsong Republic, the Kingdom of Farwind, the Sovereignty of Anthalas and unexpected assistance from ancient Ishaela and the Sivanoshei. Sundown is freed, though at great loss of life. However, another evil looms in the background; with the death of Ko, it is discovered that the Cult of Khavos has been quietly rooting themselves in Sundown under her protection for purposes unknown. Also this year, Sundown finally joins the Republic of Windsong, as it was always intended. • 1321 AC – This year was marked with the death of the proclaimed First Son of Sundown, Dhamizad T’anas, who sacrificed himself through a blood ritual that would allow fellow Shadow Hunter and friend, Dathon Edmiston a chance to escape his doom in the caverns of Mithrys. Unfortunately, Dathon would perish himself, near the end of this same year in Am-Orah at the hands of a Shambling Horror. The beginning of this year also saw the death of Viviana of Kithanis uth Braegon; her death being the result of an elaborate ploy of revenge against the Sundown Civil War Joint Commander, who is widely known for having ordered the death of her sire, Ko. Retribution was swift and Nevi’sasha Stormwillow is destroyed by an all out military strike on her stronghold in the Tashrani Desert. The end result of this was the complete destruction of vampire control over Sundown, without any viable leaders left (or at least, those willing to take up Ko’s mantle within the city). Liberated, the city’s first free elections for Governor of Sundown were held, with Kithanis uth Braegon being elected to the position after a very close race with his principal opponent, Marisoa Sundancer. Later this year, the Shalzaarian Border Wars would also be renamed the War of Shadows, for the great deal of deception that was discovered in bringing it about to begin with by the hands of none other than Queen Aryiseema herself. After a series of events involving several forays into the cursed Land of Miroa and then Am-Orah, by heroes from the City of Sundown, the core command of the secret Xannti/Kiris Miran alliance was shaken enough with the eventual destruction of the Dragon Emperor, Thanaxiscar that it had forced an end to the war. The most significant of these events to spiral from the conclusion of the War of Shadows was the re-emergence of Tashalasheeri, who had arrived in Miroa to stop Thanaxiscar from disturbing the frozen prison of her Dracothar son, Aryxiar. After vanquishing Thanaxiscar, Tashalasheeri took reign over the Xannti Dragons as their new Empress, though to what end remains unclear. Many fear this is the beginning of the End of Ages, that will seen the Queen of Dragons fly once more against the Old Gods. • 1322 AC – With The War of Shadows behind the Kingdom of Vyss and the Dragon Empire, emissaries from across Imarel are invited to the Dragon Enclave to meet with Tashalasheeri to discuss peacetime terms between the Empire and the Kingdom of Vyss. It is also uniformly agreed that so long as Arisyeema is at large, there is a grave threat to all of Imarel. It is later discovered that she has sought refuge in her illusion-warded Hold somewhere in northern Miroa, where she and the remnants of the Kiris Miran are continuing their black craft to create a new sort of vampire, with Arisyeema herself as the progenitor. With more questions than answers, the nations of Imarel agree to pool their resources and create an organization to address the threat of Arisyeema. The abandoned Blackgate Outpost is chosen as tactically sound striking point into the lands of Miroa, as well as giving vast tactical advantage with the Blackgate mass transport planar bridge at their disposal. This organization is christened the Blackgate Vanguard and thousands of soldiers, craftsmen and their families heed the call to bring the fight to Arisyeema’s doorstep before she becomes too powerful to defeat. This year also saw the end of slavery in the Windsong Republic, thanks to a movement started in the Conclave of Lords, by Kithanis uth Braegon. While this act has brought threats of cessation by Tashran, Kashyr and Bladefall, the majority of the Republic celebrated this change in law. Unfortunately, Kithanis would not live to see the fruits of his labor; he was murdered shortly thereafter by a Shar’Vaire radical known only as the Black King. It is rumored that Kithanis has ascended to become the next Spirit of Knowledge, but such has yet to be confirmed. • 1323 AC – The Deceiver’s War begins with the collected forces of the Blackgate Vanguard engaging Arisyeema and her Kiris Miran backers across Zoda and Miroa. Many memorable battles are fought over the course of the year with heavy losses to both sides. Tyrian uth Braegon, half-brother to Kithanis acts as head researcher on the project to get the Blackgate fully functional. He is successful at this task, allowing the Vanguard to use it to instantly transport the bulk of their forces to Arisyeema’s keep. This final battle is a brutal one, with the forces of the Vanguard joined by the Enforcers of Anthalas and the entirety of the Dragon Empire, led by Tashalasheeri. While the battle to tear down Ariyseema’s undead army rages outside, a strike team led by Arisyeema’s own son, Nilharys works their way into the keep and finds means to kill the sorcerously altered vampire. This year also saw another important event, in the discovery of the Ruins of Ilidania, often referred to as the First City or the city of the Gods in ancient Asyndi texts. Legends state that Miroa’s corruption is the result of a curse the Lord of Chaos, Khazaar put on the city at the beginning of the War of Twilight. Specifically, the curse targeted the Heart of Imarel, a powerful artifact the Old Gods and Spirits had put in the center of the city to keep it and the entire continent in a state of calm, temperate weather, despite its far northern position. The curse turned the artifact into an arcane generator for deathly power and eventually ruined the land. With removal of this curse, Life could finally return to Miroa. 1343 AC - 1345AC • 1343 AC – Imarel enjoys a twenty year span of relative peace. The City of Ilidania is rebuilt and rulership of the city is shared between representatives from both the Kingdom of Farwind and the Sovereignty of Anthalas. Tyrian uth Braegon is named Master Historian of the city, for his dedicated research in uncovering many of its forgotten lore. Later in the year, the drums of war would once more sound as Lord Nilharys and his armies march across Miroa in an attempt to destroy the remaining Lords of Miroa. The first to fall being one of the most powerful, the feared Skaryn the Exiled. Also in this year the Shar’Vaire Civil War of 1343 begins in the wake of former sovereign, Chance Dur’lane abdicating the throne to his son, Stormavare. Many of the Traditionalists feel Stormavare is unfit to rule and attempt to overthrow him. His legendary father however, is nowhere to be found during this time and is believed to be traveling the Multiverse. • 1344 AC - War rages across the Sovereignty of Anthalas as Traditionalists, supported by thought-extinct chaos-mutated Shar’Vaire known as Xirath storm the capital and attempt to capture the shipyards. Royalist forces prevail here after bloody street to street fighting. Xirath and Traditionalist forces fall back to the Ruins of D’Mir and prepare to launch an all-out assault Meanwhile, a connection between the Traditionalists and a man named Oliver Eliseberg is made in regards to illegally selling surplus arms and provisions to them. The Sheriff of Brynmere Glade, Berwyn Cladfael and his deputies investigate the matter as well as other mysteries surrounding the Eliseberg family. • 1345 AC – The Shar’Vaire Civil War of 1343 comes to an end after a bloody two years of fighting. Clashes across the Sovereignty have left most of it scarred and likely, will take decades to rebuild. With an already weakened population, this war has effectively ensured the extinction of the Shar’Vaire as a race within three generations. Understanding the plight of his people, Sovereign Stormavare Dur’lane barters a deal with the Kingdom of Farwind to absorb the Sovereignty on the condition that he be given a seat on the Farwind Council to help facilitate the merging of nations. The Kingdom of Farwind becomes the Republic of Farwind. Meanwhile, in Brynmere Glade the discovered lich, Oliver Eliseberg is found guilty of several dozen counts of illegal arms sales, kidnapping and murder. Sheriff Cladfael and his deputies seek out the Eliseberg family patron and his family and bring them to justice. While successful, the events surrounding the death of Oliver Eliseberg put into question the Sheriff’s competency. He retires to become a mercenary. Later in the year, Archduke Armando DeBellicose III is overthrown in a coup orchestrated by long-time noble rival Baron Tolliver Grimshaw. The Grand Duchy of Brookshire is renamed the Kingdom of Moonfall, with Tolliver crowning himself as king. Many question how Tolliver suddenly had enough military power to conduct this usurping of the throne, leading to the secretive organization known as the Arcanium to send agents to infiltrate his court. It is discovered that he is in league with both the Xirath and under the guidance of his goddess, the Lady of Deception, Synri. In what many believe to be directly related events, Gods begin taking Avatars across Imarel in what many fear to be the beginning of a second War of the Gods. Heroes are selected by the Arcanium and sent to the Ruins of Am-Xitha where they are given access to a very special hotel to use as a base of operations, while they address these growing threats. 1350 AC - 1362 AC • 1350 AC – It is a dark time for the Kingdom of Moonfall. King Tolliver begins orchestrating the utter submission of his populous, through the use of his Purifiers; a force of Heretics empowered by the king’s goddess, Synri. Those populations that do not fully surrender to his rule, or fail to pay his hefty taxes are imprisoned, and later often killed; some say fed to a creature, known only as Tahl’Zaen. Led by Arch-Purifier Dadnal Grevixson, the Purifiers act as a vanguard for the Royal Army, sweeping from rebellious city to city, leaving only ruin in their wake. In secret, the works of the Arcanium begin to bear fruit, as the Heroes of Am-Xitha start organizing the rag-tag resistance across Moonfall, into a full-fledged rebellion. The cities of Mistrise Harbor and Defiance become rebel strongholds, where farmers, fishermen and others are trained in the ways of war, and armed. The Battle of Mistrise Harbor marks what later be known as the start of the Peasant’s Rebellion of 1351. Now faced with an organized rebellion, with proper weapons and firepower, Tolliver faces the first true challenge to his rule, in five years. Meanwhile, the Xosian Avatars begin emerging across Imarel, using the havoc in Shalzaar as a cover to begin a wider confrontation, that will consume the world in war. The first of these conflicts, sees the Kal’aire Avenger, Darechon and Toron’s chosen Avatar of Destruction, mutually slay one another in the conflict later known as Blackgate’s Stand. Synri’s chosen Avatar tactfully chooses to remain out of the fight between the two powerful beings, to capture Toron’s energy, garnered from all the destruction the fight, and the surrounding battle caused, giving her a vast advantage in matters to come. Near the end of the year, Arathys Blackthorne, son of the infamous Nilharys, is both given command of Arcanium operations, and in a separate action, by Queen Vessyra Ri-Talaryn Kasyatirma, named Duke of Am-Xitha. The former comes to pass after a string of incidents that cripple the original Arcanium Operations Commander, Aerisaen uth Braegon, then the death of his successor, Lord Mordecai Dredson, in another case of mutually-assured destruction, with the Avatar of Plagues. The latter title is granted, on the expectation that he will see the ruined city restored to its once former greatness. • 1351 AC – War ravages the world, as the Second God’s War begins, even as the Peasant’s Rebellion of 1351 concludes, with the death of Tolliver Grimshaw, At the Battle of Brookshire. Jumping into the fray, the Heroes of Am-Xitha see action across the globe, from Windsong, ro Blackgate, and Farwind, across the continent of Irys and in their own backyard, in the Ruins of Fort K’Lori, where the forces of Siru, Synri and Moloys’ Avatars are engaged. With the growing presence of Xosian Avatars, the Avatars of Meklah, Krondhir, Kithanis, Vanidyr and Hiron take the field in various capacities. This has an adverse effect on the world, in the form of ‘reality’ sheering, that causes tangent realities to begin opening paradoxial gateways between dimensions, adding further to the chaos of the already brutal conflict. The Second God’s War concludes with the defeat of the final and most powerful of the Avatars, the Avatar of Fear, at the Ruins of D’Mir, where it attempts to manifest. Through the combined efforts of the world’s armies, put under the command of Duke Arathys Blackthorne, and a bold, dangerous plan involving the triangulation of World-Gates, by Aeden Dredson, the Avatar of Fear is defeated, though at a heavy cost. Thanks to the Longest Night killing over a third of Imarel’s population, when the Avatar of Fear’s power encapusulated the planet, Imarel’s victory also leaves great ruin and a long road to recovery in its wake. • 1352 AC – As Imarel recovers from the devastation of the Second God’s War, the Xirath emerge from their seclusion in Meluah, to offer their aid in rebuilding. The Xirath are a race of Asyndi that were mutated by the chaos blastwave, that was the Cataclysm of D’Mir, that later constructed clockwork bodies for their otherwise crippled forms. Previous encounters with the Xirath, had them in strange, coffin-like structures, with spidery limbs to propell them, and manipulate objects. However, these Xirath appear as nearly perfect replicas of people, albeit driven by highly complex clockwork mechanisms and advanced sorcery. Led by the mysterious ‘Benefactor,’ and his second, known as the ‘Voice of the Benefactor,’ the nation of Meluah becomes a driving force in the recovery efforts across Imarel. There is distrust however from some nations, that would later prove prudent. Amongst the skeptical nations, stands the Kingdom of Vyss, led by Queen Vessyra Ri-Talaryn Kasyatirma, and the Queen’s Consort, Prince Corwyn Greenthorn. Despite negotiations held between the Voice of the Benefactor, and Duke Arathys Blackthorne, no alliance is made with Meluah, but a limited free trade act is ratified. It is also discovered that the Voice of the Benefactor is Thairoa Leathurah’s ‘Mirror Twin,’ Thai, from a failed attempt to give the Twin Goddesses, Thyia and Theesea Avatars in the Second God’s War. Thai, who has adopted the moniker, the ‘Thai the White,’ (and would later have it turned into ‘The White Widow of Meluah,’ by her enemies), does manage to negotiate alliances with the nations of Farwind, Windsong and the newly formed Coalition of Zodasia, thereby solidfying Meluah as a quickly rising world trade power. Through the covert actions of the Heroes of Am-Xitha, is it discovered that these efforts by the Xirath to rebuild various cities across Imarel is really an attempt to subvert control of their World-Gates. It is later discovered that Xirath are attempting to excavate ruins thought to also contain World-Gates, in what would become the Benefactor’s ultimate endgame for Imarel. His plan was to merge this reality, with another in the multiverse, where Imarel was completely engulfed into the plane of Niraeth, thanks to an entirely different outcome to the Second God’s War there. In doing this, The Benefactor believed he could create a utopian world without gods (save himself), where peace could finally be achieved. With the Heroes of Am-Xitha, and the Kingdom of Vyss now actively working against the Benefactor, war is declared, drawing some nations to declare neutrality, while others, such as Miroa, Albadosia and Taijun to rally around Vyss, against Meluah. To be called the Benefactor’s War by historians, this short, but brutal conflict would see the shuffling of world powers, including the assassination of Queen Vessyra, a power grab by the nation of Miroa, to take over the Coalition of Zodasia, and an alliance between the ancient enemies of Albadosia and Taijun, before its conclusion. Meluah would ultimately be defeated in a two month long siege of its capital, Iryin, where the Benefactor himself would be slain. Later, it would be revealed that the Benefactor, was another ‘alternate-reality’ twin of well-known inventor, Khasyr uth Braegon, nephew to the legendary Kithanis uth Braegon, who went by the name Khazyr. Coming from the same doomed reality as Thai the White, the two had spent several years, while the Second Godswar raged, planning out this calculated usurping of the Xirath, using knowledge of future events. With their godlike hivemind smashed, the Xirath armies simply cease fighting, bringing to conclusion this tragic conflict. At the end of the war, Queen’s Consort Corwyn Greenthorn names Duke Arathys Blackthorne as the next King of Vyss, having no heirs old enough to take the throne, in time to lead their people, in a productive manner. Corwyn himself departs from Vyss, to return to his native Am-Shei, and the Sivanoshei, citing that ‘greater matters’ require his attention now. • 1353 AC – For the first time in eight years, Imarel knows a time of peace. With nearly all nations having their wounds to lick, and most of the great evils of the age finally put down, the world begins to reorganize itself from the chaos. The Collective of Brookshire is officially recognized as a nation, separate from the Kingdom of Moonfall, which is presently ruled by Queen Lucretia DeBellicose. The separation of the Human nation comes on the wings of the Flatcap Movement of 1352, as established by the controversial Gregory George. Also in this time, the conquered territories of Zodasia are given vote, per city, as to stay under the control of the Miroan Isles, or return to their own control. Hammerspark Halls elects to maintain its status as a freehold, while all other cities north of Mirisar elect to stay under Miroan control. Mirisar, Blackgate, Krondhir and the smaller cities lingering between form the Commonwealth of Krondhir. Meluah, in utter chaos after the Benefactor’s War, willingly submits itself to become a part of the nation of Farwind, further uniting the remaining ancestral lines of the Asyndi, even as they continue to dwindle in numbers. The agreement, known as the Treaty of Thyissi, was negotiated by Prime Minister Jacqueline Valaneaux. The combined resources of the once separate nations bring Farwind into a renaissance in the field of Technomancy, in particular. This spurs the creation of exceedingly advanced airships, buildings and modes of transportation, that are far beyond what exists elsewhere. This is also a time of isolationism for Farwind, who has seen more than its share of war over the decades. The King of Vyss, Arathys Blackthorne marries Lady Thairoa Leathurah, former High Priestess of the Twin Goddesses, after a formal seven year courtship. A few months after the blessed union, it is announced the Queen is pregnant with their first child. • 1355 AC – With the peace of Imarel secured, attention now turns to the growing piracy problem many nations are now experiencing. The Pact of Unified Response is signed by the Kingdom of Vyss, the Miroan Empire, the Commonwealth of Krondhir, the Kingdom of Moonfall and the Collective of Brookshire, to allow any one nation’s military access to another’s airspace, or waterways in an effort to engage pirates more effectively. With many of them using airships recovered from wrecks discovered during the Second Godswar, the pirate scourge makes travel unsafe on the open skies and on the open seas. During this time, over 95% of the world’s dragons gather at the Conclave, and join their brethren in the Great Slumber, including Tashalasheeri. Safeguarded by her returned mate, Hazaad and a handful of chosen ancient grand wyrms to protect them, this effectively takes the draconic population out of sight and mind of the population of the world. • 1362 AC – A relative quiet settles over Imarel, allowing true progression in both sorcerous and scientific advancement, the latter especially true in places like Farwind (who remains somewhat isolationist) and Windsong. The Kingdoms of Moonfall and Vyss grow in their sorcerous knowledge as well and all but end the piracy matter on their shores. Attention now goes to a safe means to conduct commerce with the Moon, Ishaela. The Kingdom of Moonfall has reunified with the Brookshire Collective, forming a Constitutional Monarchy, by way of the Unification Constitution Treaty of 1362 AC. This in effect turns Brookshire into the Parliament for the nation, while leaving the capital in Moonfall. Meanwhile, an entirely different situation ravages Ishaela with the coming of what has been called the A’thrachian War. Because much of this war was mired in plotting and secrecy, it’s not entirely clear who started the war to begin with. Many believe that Lord Brodrick Stonnes of Sengaard provoked, with the aid of the King-Priest, Darius Tucker of Quiyvn, by torturing and eventually murdering a secretly-kept lover. With still bitter rivalries to settle from the Three-Way War, it wasn’t long before ships and beasts were flying and sailing across the Exodus Straits for a new war to be started. But Broderick and Stonnes had a greater purpose in mind, with the bringing of the Phantom City, A’thrach. Believed to be a utopia that could be brought to Sengaard, Evran worked with Stonnes to bring the godling entity to Ishaela. The war was to empower the entity with the blood of sinners, and allow it to manifest, but this was corrupted by Stonnes, allowing it to accept all blood from those who died in war. Presently, heroes known as the North Reach Company attempt to thwart the rise of the Phantom City and bring peace to both North Reach and Sengaard, without fighting a direct war for either side. Led by Sir Jathadrin Blackthorne, this Company is thought to be close to completing its objective at the turn of the year.Category:Lore